Show your True Colours
by My White Reflection
Summary: My eldest brother is aiming to be a doctor, the second eldest is a criminal in prison. And me? I'm the shadow of the bitchest girl in school Jennifer and now someone has taken notice of me - did I mention that Jennifer fancies him? Kai/OC
1. Chapter 1

Summary: In school. It's bully or BE bullied. I took the safest option and became best friends with the bitchiest girl in my year. That is, I thought it was the safest option. I had always thought no one paid any notice of me, that I was the shadow in the school but that was until, I was noticed by Kai Hiwatari. Kai/OC

Chapter 1 – Dear Diary

Monday 14th September 2009

_Dear Diary,  
I guess it's been a long time since I've wrote in one of these. I haven't written in a diary for four years, in fact, I never even gave a thought of buying one during high school until now that is. _

_Firstly, let me talk about my current self. My name is Amy Willis. I'm below average height compared to other girls at the age of sixteen; I'm only 5"3. You may think that is an okay height but in my family, their average height is 6"1. Yes, even the females are close to that height. My family still treat me in more ways like a child rather than a young adult due to this – It's very frustrating, you know? I just want to shake them and go: "I'm not a child anymore!" But then they'd bring in the Law and say I have to be eighteen to legally be an adult. It's so annoying.  
My hair colour right now is a mahogany colour. Unlike the other girls at school, I don't use permanent hair dye; it's pretty stupid too as if you don't keep dying your hair repetitively your real hair colour will show with the roots. At least with semi-permanent, the hair colour will fade out with hardly anyone noticing. I guess now you're thinking what my real hair colour is now, 'ay Diary? Well, it's not all different from the mahogany hair colour I have right now. Only my real hair colour is darker. I guess it is pretty stupid to dye it if it is near enough the same hair colour, but you know what it is like at school. People look down at you for not being "cool" and getting with the fashion programme.  
I'm sounding pretty cool now, don't I? Well, it won't last. I'm a little over average weight and I'm slightly obese. ' Woop-dee-doo, a little over weigh.' . Believe me, weight is an important thing in school here. 'You have to be thin and get into the prettiest outfits'. Supposedly, 'the clothes that are 12+ are pregnant woman's clothes', a quote from my best friend from school, Jennifer. In school, its bully or BE bullied. I took the safest option and became best friends with the bitchiest girl in my year. That is, I thought it was the safest option.  
You know the stereotype "nerd"? You know, having the big thick glasses? Yeah, I have them. They cover half my face and believe me. If I had not became best friends with Jennifer then my life in high school would have been worse than it has been lately. I mean, I do have contacts. But I don't wear them often. I wouldn't be able to wear them for a whole day of school, plus I was only allowed to wear them a year ago and so if I just started wearing those people would probably laugh at me for "trying so hard".  
Okay, I know you're just itching to hear what's wrong with school at the moment but right now I just thought about something else to talk about. The only family member smaller than me is my little brother Zachary, he's currently seven at the moment. He goes to Rutbridge primary school, just down the road from my high school, Overton High. He's pretty cool I guess. We both have the same eye colour, chocolate brown. But unlike me he has my mum's hair colour, a real dirty blonde colour. I was pretty envious when I found out that he took up mum's side of the family. I mean, he has mum's nose! I wanted mum's nose! Instead I got dads! Supposedly a small button nose is considered cute but I don't like it at all. With my button nose, I can't even wear glasses properly. They just keep sliding down! I have the worse luck with glasses, these right now are my third pair and I haven't even done three weeks of school yet! On the first day, my glasses fell on the floor and someone stepped on them – by accident I might add. There was no maliciousness when they realised they stepped on them. He was either, very good at acting or he actually did feel bad, I believe the latter. My second pair got crushed, thanks to Zachary. He decided that, they would be his play toy while I wore contacts in the house for an hour to do the cooking. _

_Now, I'll tell you about my miserable time in school so far. Well, on my first day, I found out my homeroom class has had a few students swapped into others. That's no problem, but, then we find out that, Kai Hiwatari, the best looking and smartest boy in our year is now in our homeroom class. And Jennifer is flirting with him more than I thought was possible. He doesn't even show the slightest bit of interest in her. I think Jennifer is way over her head if she thinks Kai'll be with her. But I can't exactly tell her that, I'd hurt her feelings and when her feelings are hurt, that person is in for a world of torture in school. Truthfully though, I think what makes her believe she has a fighting chance to be with him, is that in the first year he took her to the end of year prom and ever since then she's been obsessive over him. I mean I can understand why she would fancy him. He's practically good at everything he does! He doesn't even try and he still gets the best grades in the class! Though there have been rumours on how his grandfather is very strict on him at home. He probably has a ton of private tutors waiting for him after every school day. _

_I overheard a conversation a week ago and would you believe what I heard?! You have to do a test to get into the club you want to go to! And if you don't pass, you have to go to the library for an hour every week after school or go to a homework club! And certain clubs have harder tests! And you know I have the worse luck possible. Music is one of the clubs with the hardest tests. You have to prove you are more than capable of benefitting from the club. Just my luck, I'll probably not get in there now! To make matters worse, there is a limit on just how many people can go into a club, so if there were fifteen people better at music than me I would not be allowed to go in! I just hope that I am good enough to get in because I'm not one who'd like to do home economics (I do enough of that at home) or English Language and literature (I don't want to be the modern Shakespeare). Plus, I hate to say this, but I also want to get in the club as Jennifer doesn't like music. Horrible to say I know, but sometimes I just need to have time away from her. She's too dominating and attention seeking, not to mention her perfume is thick and I could probably produce asthma from breathing it in too often._

_Yet another problem which has occurred is that, in Physical Education, the girls now do sport with the boys. We've been split into large groups and we rotate sports every half term. And guess how the groups are decided. You guessed it, by the Homerooms. So guess what? Kai Hiwatari is in me and Jennifer's group. Fan-freakin'-tastic. I mean, I have nothing against the guy, honestly! But when he's around you feel mediocre and pretty much useless. I remember, in my second year the groups were set up differently and the boys were playing soccer. Kai called my name to kick the ball over. Pretty reasonable, don't you think? Wait for it. I aimed to kick the ball, but I had forgotten about my tennis match and would you have it not? The ball hit me on the back of my head, making my fall face first into the ground and-as luck would have it- broke my glasses and I had a headache for a week. Kai ran over to see if I had gained a serious injury, probably because he felt bad for making me go and kick the ball to him. And he took me to the first aid room as I was completely helpless without my glasses. We didn't talk when he took me there; actually he's the most quietest person I know. Well, Jennifer didn't talk to me for a week after that, she claimed my injury was self-harm just for his attention. After that week she started talking to me again, acting as if she was doing a favour being my friend – I guess that is true. At least then I don't get bullied as much as I would have been. _

_Well, tomorrow is when everyone has to decide on which club they will do as we have been back to school for two weeks now. We were given two weeks so that everyone would settle in their lessons and look around at all the clubs so they could decide straight away later on. At the end of the day, notices will be around the school on if they have been accepted to do a test in the chosen club. I'm pretty anxious. I mean, I have absolutely NO idea on who will be applying for the music club. I'm just thankful that certain clubs are on certain days and you only have your year in the club. So you won't have any hyperactive first years or "bored out of their minds" sixth years. _

_Well, I best leave it at that diary. I have much more to say but I'll write it up another time. I have to put Zachary to bed and then put the clothes up to dry from the washing machine. Mum's not well again so I have to do everything until mum's better again. I hope she gets well soon, I'm getting really worried about her, it's been two weeks now._

_Bye_

_Amy._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two  
Music Disaster

Have you ever got in the habit of checking yourself out in the mirror before you go to school? It's not a good habit; you get to the point where you've picked out so many flaws in yourself that you feel repulsive in the mirror. I stared at the reflection back at me; pale skin, Vaseline coated lips, silver hooped earrings the size of oranges from a cheap clothes shop, my mahogany coloured hair pulled back into two tight braids with a black beaded headband securing it away from my face. And the eyes, the dark chocolate colour eyes that were difficult to see behind the thick glasses that I wore. My eyes lowered, making sure that my school uniform was not scruffy. My uniform consisted of Black trousers, a long sleeved plain white shirt, along with a black and red diagonally stripped tie with a bright red jumper on top, with the schools logo on my right breast. I looked the same as always. Unlike the other girls, I refused to wear the skirts, it wasn't compulsory so I would refuse to wear it. Although, when a lot of girls noticed me in trousers, they instantaneously looked down at me.

Loud thuds behind me made me turn. Zachary seemed to be throwing a tantrum again. Oh joy.

"Sis, I can't go to school today!" I rolled my eyes at that, what possibly could make my brother not want to go to school this time.

"And why is that Zachary?" Zachary then gave me an incredulous look, hey! I can't read his mind.

"Julian will not be in school today! He's got a cold!" Ah, that's right. His best friend called him the other day and told him he wouldn't be in for a while. Unfortunately for Zachary, mum gave me strict rules to make him go to school unless he was ill himself, I've been too lenient with him lately.

"Look, I'm sorry bro' but you got to go to school. Just because your best friend will not be in, doesn't mean you should take a day off from school. Why not spend time with Jessica? She's a nice girl in your class." Zachary scrunched up his face.

"But...she's a girl!" Typical. I forgot how kids believe the other gender have 'cooties' until they start high school. You'd think they'd believe teenagers have cooties. I mean, they have spots most of the time! Kids hardly get them. Argh, I will never understand a child's mind. I gave him an exasperated look.

"Sorry Zachary, but you're going to school."

I knew from then on, today would be a bad day.

* * *

When I walked into my homeroom class to get registered, Jennifer looked up and waved at me, sitting on a table by a window near the back of the classroom. I should have known she'd come to school early. She's been coming to school early since she realised Kai was in our homeroom class. I guess she wanted to make a good impression every morning.  
I walked over and took the empty seat next to her form on the table. The days tended to start like this. She'd keep smoothing her hair every two minutes while checking the homeroom clock by the whiteboard. Kai tended to walk in ten minutes before homeroom started, and right now it was quarter past eight. Fifteen minutes until it started. I felt pretty bad for Kai, having Jennifer swooning all over him must not be that nice, not in the least. I guess I could understand how Jennifer felt about wanting to impress the person you take a liking to, heck. I like a guy for crying out loud-and no it's not Kai. Although with me, I don't see a point in coating myself in make-up and looking like a Barbie doll. And would you believe – I have never seen Jennifer without make-up on, never! I went round her house once and she has a draw full of expensive brands! Being obsessed with make up at our age cannot be healthy.

I looked up when I heard someone enter the homeroom, I immediately felt the butterflies in my stomach wake up. I mentally took note of the sound of his metal-capped boots hitting the floor while he walked; those types of boots were banned last year – but really and truly, who cared besides the headmaster? I sure as hell didn't as long as was him wearing them.

My face grew hot when I realised he had decided that his new seat would be the chair right in front of me. It should not be legal to sit near the person who has fancied you for four years. Yeah, I've just started my fifth year here and next year I'll be off to college. I will not stay here for the sixth form. Thank God I won't have to be near him for the one hundred and ninety five days ever again. Yes. I keep count of every day in school. And it's my eleventh day back. Just one hundred and eighty four days left. I should be able to get through it – I hope.

He turned his head and smirked over at Jen and me, I think I was the only one who noticed because Jen was still checking the clock. Oh, she needs to calm down.

I noticed him move stray hairs away from his face, in such a wondrous manner, you may think he skilled himself purposely for years. Oh God, I need to stop thinking about him to myself. Heck if anyone realized I liked him, I'd be a laughing stock! C'mon, chill Amy. He's just another guy in your class. Another that doesn't know of your existence in the school, one that also doesn't take notice of a shadow. I would never act like Jennifer would to Kai, it would be too embarrassing.

I heard the homeroom door open and I turned my attention to see who it was. Oh look, Kai Hiwatari has entered and Jennifer has-already left her seat?! Have I mentioned that she's incredibly fast when it has something to do with Kai Hiwatari?! She practically **ran** at him! The poor bastard! I had to fight myself from bursting out laughing at the look on Kai's face. For some reason, looking at Kai's face full of displeasure when Jen is on his case is oddly satisfying at the beginning of the day.

* * *

French. The worst subject one person could _dream_ of taking for their options. Aimez-vous le français ? Do I like French? No, I damn well don't. I should **not** have picked this blasted subject. I have nothing against French people I just do not understand all these weird ways of saying words. For instance: happy. Pretty easy word, no? Heureux. What the hell?! This simple word turned into this weird one, I feel like I am going to spit when I say it. I officially, will in future, stick to my own language. I will never understand another language. What makes this even worse is that Jennifer _and_ Kai **are** in this class! Jen does not even _like_ French! I wonder how high the chances are that she found out what Kai's options were and chose the same as him.

Would you believe Kai is top of the class? He knows **everything. **Seriously. My French teacher could get into a very in depth conversation with him if he could be bothered to converse. I guess one of the positive sides of taking French was that there were only thirteen in the class. Ten more people besides me, Jen and Kai.

While the teacher droned on about the names of shops, a paper ball was thrown at my face. The ball rebounded off my face and fell in front of my French book. I scrunched my face up. Why? _Why_ throw a paper ball? What was the _purpose_? I heard my name called in a hush whisper and turned to the owner of the voice, Jen. Should've known, she's the only one who takes notice of me, probably because I'm more like her shadow than the shadow of the school community. I unrolled the ball and read what the note was inside:

_Amy,  
I'll be joining the French club for after school.  
The test won't be too hard to get in  
plus I overheard Kai talking about the French club.  
What club will you join? I know you hate French.  
-J_

Figures, I should have known Kai had something to do with picking French as a club. She really does need some serious help. Though, I couldn't help but be overjoyed when Jennifer hadn't said she'd try for the music group, I don't know what I would have done if she did. Maybe cry?

I picked up my pen and wrote her a quick reply back, careful that the teacher did not notice the note-sending. I really did not want a detention on the second week back.

_-J  
I decided to Join the music club,  
you know about my love for singing and listening to piano music.  
-A_

I scrunched up the paper into a ball when the teacher's attention was on the electronic whiteboard. She didn't know how to zoom in on the word document. Seriously, Teachers and technology do **not** mix. I threw the ball back to Jen and watched in triumph at Jen's frown when she read the club I'd join.

"-plaît m'aider Amy." I turned when I heard my name called and realised the teacher, Miss Summers was staring right at me. Plaît...what was that again? M'aider...aid? Help? Help Amy? Someone was going to help me? With what? I looked around the room to see if anyone had got up to come to me. One or two were laughing to themselves of my predicament. How cruel.

Miss Summers, done an exasperated sigh which got my attention and I turned to face her again. She spoke to me in such a French accent it took me a while to register what she had said.

"Amy, please help me with the computer". I reluctantly got up and walked over to the computer. Don't they have computers at home?! Get a computer help booklet or something, I've seen them advertised on the television, not to mention they could get a help book from a library, are they not meant to know how to use computers to teach students this day and age?

I moved the cursor to where the hundred percentage zoom button was and zoomed in to a hundred and fifty six for her. Miss Summers thanked me quietly while I returned to my seat, only to have the bell ring, signalling that it was the end of the lesson. I was so relieved that I grabbed my coat – not bothering to put it on, threw my bag on my shoulder and grabbed my pen. I waited for Jen outside the classroom.

* * *

The rest of the day ran rather smoothly. English, Science, and Art I had no problem with and I was so relieved it was the last lesson of the day. Information Technology. Computer work. Did teachers honestly believe we worked in this lesson? What a joke! I've only seen one or two actually work in the lesson, they probably want a job consisting of IT and they need the grade. I noticed Jen on a horoscope website. Probably waiting to read the: "He will confess his love to you" the fifty-eighth time. I chuckled at my joke and checked my school email account. Surprisingly enough I had an email, it was from my oldest brother Robbie.

I'm sure you must all be confused now. Well, let me talk about my family. There is my mother, Holly Willis – who is currently not well at the moment. Mum has a weaker immune system and she gets ill very often because of it. It didn't help when my dad, Jason left the family for unknown reasons. He just, up and left the house when Zachary was two years old. We haven't seen him for five years now. But, we've all gotten over him. The oldest sibling in the family is my brother Robbie Willis. He's studying to become a doctor and he's in his final year at medical school until he does his internship. He's twenty-five now so he's nine/ten years older than me. I then have another brother; his name is Felix Lance Willis. And he's what you call, 'the black sheep' of the family. He should be coming home soon actually. He's in one of the local gangs called, **Agnostic Mactation Yataghan**, Which all makes the meaning of: **Agnostic**, impossible to know the truth in matters such as God, **Mactation**, killing or slaughtering of a sacrificial victim and **Yataghan**, which is a long, curved knife. The first letters in the name altogether spells **AMY**; you can safely assume my brother chose the name. Currently he's residing in prison – he got caught after attacking a boy in school for attempting to bully him. Last but least, the other family member besides me is Zachary – who I have talked about previously. I opened up the email from Robbie.

_Amy,_

_How are you and Zachary doing? You told me in your last email that mother wasn't well again, that was two weeks ago. Is she feeling any better now?_

_  
How is school doing? I do hope you are not slacking off and you are taking your work seriously. You're at an age now that getting your grades is the most vital thing. I know you can do well at school even with Felix as a bad influence. Make the most of him being in prison and get your work done. If I recall, he's going to be released soon. _

_  
I'll be coming home soon as well, I have my last exam in a few weeks time, and then I will be returning home to find a job locally. It's not fair for only you to do the housework. You really should get Zachary to start helping you around the house. I know he is only seven, but that is an age where he could start to wash up for you and mother and help tidy the house. _

_Medical school is going very well for me, and I'm sure it's not shocking to hear that I am one of the top students here. Well, what would you expect from a past head-boy? There is hardly anything worth to inform you about here –as you know, all I do is study. I don't join in with those stupid, childish parties they have often. I do hope you are not going to a lot of parties. The parties will distract you from your work and you'll end up with no qualifications like our brother Felix and you would not want that to happen to you. You may end up like him and convert to crime. I do expect much better of you. You are very mature for your age and I'm sure you would do well in learning to become a doctor, like me. _

_Have you now decided on which club you will join? I do recommend the science club; they would be very beneficial for you, or what about mathematics? Please do not join a club that will not benefit you, that would include; Hairdressing, make-up, photography, etc... If you can not join the science or mathematic club, then just go to the library Amy. Read all the educational books you can find. _

_I do hope you will reply soon and forgive me for replying so late_

_Robbie_

I couldn't help it but a small smile formed on my face. I knew he was concerned and he meant well for me – even though he did act like a snob. I sent him a quick reply though I weren't going to tell him I was planning to join the music club. He'd flip.

When I finished typing my reply to Robbie, I leaned back into my chair and contemplated on what had happened in the past. Felix had been sent to prison for almost six years now. Robbie was right, Felix would be released soon. I'd have to explain this to Zachary later; Zachary was only young when Felix was sent to prison. At least he's always known of Felix, how awful would it be if you had never been told of your brother to have one come into your home after being in prison since you were twenty six months old? Mum hadn't mentioned it so she must not have realised it's getting close to his release. I'll be sure to remind her. Now, should I or should I not tell Felix's friends?

* * *

It was the end of the day, the school bell rung, signalling it and I don't think I had been more relieved. Jen and I noticed Kai walk out of the room first. Jen didn't budge from her seat. I guess she wanted to make him assume that they ironically picked the same club to go to without realising it and that 'its fate' for them both to be together – or some rubbish similar to that. I looked in the corner of my eye and noticed Jen just itching to follow him. There must be something wrong with her; she's in total awe of a guy that doesn't even like to talk to anyone.

I stood up to leave the classroom but I felt Jen yank me back into my seat. Honestly. Can't I just leave? She gave me a cold look and motioned for me to stay in my seat for a while. I looked up hopelessly at our other classmates exiting the classroom with their bags slung on their shoulders.

"Amy, Amy! How do I look?" She looked at me hopefully as she quickly retouched her eye shadow. I gave her a deadpanned look.

"Pretty as usual Jen!" I felt myself automatically reply with fake enthusiasm. She honestly couldn't tell because all that was on her mind was being in the same club as Kai Hiwatari for the whole of the year.

I pity him.

"Thanks Amy! You look 'the usual!'" Ah, 'the usual'. That meant usually the lines of: 'dreadful'. I willed myself to put on my trained smile and gave her a 'thumbs up'.

"Clubs are starting soon Jen, so we'd better head off." I heard Jen mutter a soft "oh yeah" and we both stood up. With my bag slung on my shoulder, Jen and I waved each other off when we walked our separate ways to the clubs.

* * *

I stopped by the toilets in the music building downstairs. Well, the 'tests' started ten minutes after school ended, to give everyone a short break and so people could get to their destination without the worry of being late. The music room was just upstairs. I'll be there on time.

After I refreshed myself, I walked to the sinks to wash my hands. Pressing the soap container with the end of my palm of my hand, I felt the cool, thick liquid squirt into the centre of my palm and I lathered it all over my hands. I turned the tap on. Feeling my glasses slide while looking down, I looked up to keep them from leaving my face. I looked into the mirror in front of me.

Jennifer was right. I did look dreadful.

My hair was dishevelled; stray hairs were out of the tight braids I made this morning, not to mention my headband was halfway off my head. I didn't think of bringing my hairbrush with me today. I'm not one of those girls who think: "Oh no! I done my hair an hour ago and its all messed up!" I'm the sort of girl who would not think that I'd need something until later on and then I regret it. Then make the same mistake over and over.

I had no choice. I'd have to take the braids out. Whilst I knew that it would be more comfortable for me to sing while having my hair down, I had a voice in the back of my head, telling me I'd regret not having my hair pulled back. I sighed while pulling the headband off my head. Well, what needs to be done will be done. While undoing the braids, I continued to look hard at myself in the mirror. I guess I did look better without my hair being pulled back tightly, but it was inconvenient for me while I was doing work the classroom. Every five minutes I would have to pull my hair out of my face. Do you have any idea how irritating that would be?

When I finished undoing the braids, I ran a hand through my hair to make it seem that it hadn't been tied up for the entire day. Well, at least not many people will be at the test. Twenty maximum I'd say. Music is not all that popular here.

I took out the silver hooped earrings I wore, in case they would get tangled up with my hair, I then placed my fingers on the sides of my glasses. Wearing glasses whilst I sing would be incredibly agitating. I considered the options.

Have glasses fall off my face while I sing and look like a Moron. Or...

Put on contacts and I wouldn't have to worry about breaking my third pair of glasses.

Which one would **any** sane person pick?

* * *

I stood in front of the music practice room. There were four overall and the music 'test' was in the music practice room three. The best thing about the practice rooms in this school was that they were all silent proof. No one could hear you from outside the room and that gave me come comfort. Wouldn't it be awful if you sung dreadful and the people after you heard and laughed? It would be so humiliating that I wouldn't ever be able to show my face around the school ever again! – Not like people would know it was me anyway.

I looked around me and funnily enough, no one was here for the try-outs (so to speak). Maybe they cancelled it? What if they decided that the try out was tomorrow? I reread the paper that was stuck to the door again:

_Music Club Try-outs_

Well, this was definitely the place. I hesitated. What if no one decided to try-out, because the test was too hard?! What chance did _I_ have?! Losing my self-esteem, I took a step back, ending up knocking into someone and making the person drop whatever was in their hands. The person let out a small 'oof' and I turned, bowing my head in apology. I had no idea someone was behind me.

"I am **so** sorry. I didn't realise you were behind me" I felt a hand go on my shoulder, which made me look up.

Have you ever been so unpleasantly shocked, that you feel sick and want to throw up? Yeah, that's how I feel right at this moment. In front of me, was none other than Kai Hiwatari.

Right here.

Less than a meter away from me.

By the music try-outs.

KILL ME NOW!

I stood there frozen, like a deer in headlights, whilst he patted my shoulder, probably forgiving me for walking backwards into him. I weren't too sure. All I was sure on was that Kai Hiwatari was in the music building and **not** in the modern languages building with Jennifer.

Oh god. I dread to think of Jennifer's reaction when she realised he weren't there.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I saw Kai kneel on the floor, picking up sheets of paper on the floor that he dropped when I backed into him. Unconsciously, I kneeled down next to him and helped him pick the scattered papers.

I could feel him staring at me.

Hasn't he heard that staring was rude?

I picked up the last sheet of paper off the floor and tidied up the pile of papers in my hands. I stood up along with him and he took them off me. I looked up at him and our eyes connected.

I felt like I was completely exposed to him. It made me uncomfortable and want to curl up in a corner and rot away. How can girls find his eyes _attractive_?! I want to get away from his line of eyesight!

Kai then had done the unspeakable...

He talked.

"I don't believe I've seen you around here."

Oh.

My.

GOD.

Of **all** people to talk to me. It just **had** to be the person that Jennifer is absolutely gaga for! I looked around the area, to see if Jennifer was hiding around a corner. Jennifer would kill any girl who Kai Hiwatari would talk to. And those four years would go down the drain. Kai seemed to notice a panicked look on my face and he continued to stare at my face. Trying to recall if he had seen me before.

"You do, seem vaguely familiar. Are you in your fifth year?" I nodded a small nod, hoping that was all he was going to ask me but he seemed to want to know where he recognised me from and he wouldn't plan on moving otherwise.

Maybe...just maybe, he wouldn't recognise me at all. I **do** look a bit different I guess, I mean, no one in school has seen me with my hair down before or me without glasses. Which also helps is that hardly anyone even realises I'm here for the majority of the time because I'm a shadow to Jennifer.

"What's your name, '_fifth year_?'?" Oh crap. I can't tell him that! There's more of a chance Jennifer finds out about this! I said the first name that came to mind.

"Annie." Damn. Damn. DAMN! Of all names to say, why the heck my middle name?! It's still linked to me! Kai must have realised how uncomfortable I was by the look on my face because there was an unmistakeable smirk on his face. The guy was enjoying this!

"And, the club you are intending to join is music Annie?" I nodded yet again. Though, he seemed to expect me to actually converse with him. Imagine, Kai Hiwatari, actually _wanting_ a conversation?! This was....strange.

"Well Annie, what can you do which involves music? Play the triangle? Or something more extravagant, like the piano." I had to bite back a smart remark that nearly slid out of my mouth. I looked up at him coldly. I really hate tall people that are like, 6"3.

"I sing." His smirk widened. He must have expected the answer or something.

"What is it with females and their delusional minds?" Delusional minds?! Excuse me?! How dare he! My mind was **not** delusional! My hand balled into a fist. I was going to give him what he deserved. Kai watched me for a few moments; he shook his head and walked past me, heading to the tryout room. I turned to him.

"Kai!" He turned and his eyes bore into mine. My anger faded and was replaced by cowardice.

"...what can you do?" He raised his brow. The amusement reappeared on his face.

"I too, sing." I had a horrible feeling that he did.

"Well Annie. Let's see how you do-". He opened the door to an empty music room. What?! Don't tell me...

Kai is the one who **judges**?!

I took a step back. I do not want to be in the same club as him, nevertheless **sing** to him. I can see it now, I sing to him and he just stares at me. Contemplating whether or not I knew I was tone deaf. No, I could not go through such embarrassment. I had to be sure whether my assumption was correct.

"Where's the teacher?" I saw his smirk widen.

"The teacher does not need to be there if the club leader is there." Okay. How can he be the club leader already?! Talk about unfair. Does that mean in the other clubs, the club leaders have already been chosen? I really was clueless on this sort of thing.

"But, I thought they were chosen two weeks afterwards?" He shook his head, keeping that smirk on his face.

"It was decided that I would be before the end of last year. The teacher found out that I would be joining this club." Okay, that explains it. Teachers like to have their best pupils more involved in their clubs.

He beckoned me into the room in which I shook my head. Jen would be on a killing spree if she found out. I felt someone roughly grab my shoulder. Kai's smirk was gone now and a frown was visible...I was irritating him.

"Come in Annie. I don't want to stand here all day because of you." Would you then believe, he pulled me into the room with him?! I changed my mind. I'd rather be with Jennifer than him!

"I err-changed my mind. I think I'll go to the French club." His brow rose again. He seemed to not like French either. Okay, he may not be so bad to hang out with then.

"Le Français est ennuyeux. Club de musique sera bon." Then again, maybe not. I had no idea on what he had said. He seemed to notice this because he then told me what he had said.

"French is boring. Music club will be good." He really did know his French.

I noticed the microphone in the centre of the room, a piano in the corner, drums and guitar in the other. I walked over to the microphone hesitantly. He was going to laugh. I was sure of it. I noticed his form sit into a chair in front of me.

He really knew how to alarm a girl.

I opened my mouth, taking in breath to start my attempt to sing to the person in front of me.

"Do you have a disc with the song you will sing?" I felt like an idiot. It's difficult to sing without music in the background. I took my bag off my shoulders and dropped it on the floor, making a small 'thud'. I rummaged though it and found the disc. Without even realising it, Kai had been out of his seat and right next to me, waiting to be given the disc. I gave it to him and he walked to the other side of the room, where a stereo with big speakers was. Placing the disc inside, he turned to me.

"What track?" Earlier I weren't too sure what song to sing. I could sing the majority of the songs on the disc. But, I decided during lunchtime, that I would just sing my favourite song which was on that track at the moment. I knew the lyrics well and I weren't bored of the song yet. I could listen to it over and over.

"Track six please." Using the controller, he changed the song to track number six.

The familiar beat kicked in, a small smile formed on my face.

_There was nothing I could do  
when I saw all the pain you went through  
crying out in anguish and pain__.  
__I hoped you wouldn't go through again_

_When you left, all I felt was sorrow  
blaming myself like there was no tomorrow__._

_I'm sorry.  
I never meant to hurt you.  
All I said before was untrue.  
Please don't forever leave me  
I love you, this I guarantee.  
Do you promise you'll come back?  
Unpack those bags and walk into my arms._

_When you told me you'd come back  
in the shop by the magazine rack I  
couldn't help but wipe my eyes  
when I felt those tears arise._

_I'm sorry.  
I never meant to hurt you.  
All I said before was untrue.  
Please don't forever leave me  
I love you, this I guarantee.  
Do you promise you'll come back?  
Unpack those bags and walk into my arms._

_When you left, all I felt was sorrow__.  
__Blaming myself like there was no tomorrow__._

_Why couldn't I help you back then?  
It happens again and again._

_I'm sorry__.  
__I never meant to hurt you__.  
__All I said before was untrue__.  
__Please don't forever leave me  
I love you, this I guarantee.  
Do you promise you'll come back?  
Unpack those bags and walk into my arms._

_Then I saw you at my door,  
telling me you wouldn't leave anymore.  
Forgiving me to a degree  
_

_Saying together we'll be alright  
making me smile with delight  
on that faithful night.  
__  
_The whole duration of the song I could feel his eyes on me. Yeah sure, they weren't the greatest lyrics in the world but I found them easy to remember. I heard clapping and looked up at Kai. He had gotten up from his seat and walked over.

"I didn't honestly believe you'd be able to sing. But, well done. I guess a mediocre voice can join the club. It's not a brilliant voice, but it's not awful." Have you ever been in a situation where: you pity someone because of who fancies them, yet you admire them for their intelligence yet you hate them so much because of their attitude? Because that's my feelings towards him right at this moment.

"So...What'll happen now?" I really had no idea if he would let me into the club or not. By the sounds of things, I may have a chance of getting into the club. Oh I hope so. This was the only club I wanted to get into.

"I need to know your homeroom so I can inform the teacher that you are accepted into the club"...did he just say what I think he said?! Did he just...accept me into his club?! Okay, that was something I **really **didn't expect.

"I'm...accepted into the club?" He scoffed at this. Well, I want confirmation of his confirmation that I'm accepted into the club! You can't blame me!

"Yes, you're accepted into the club. Now what homeroom are you in, Annie?!" I moved some stray hair away from my face. I contemplated telling him or not.

Letting him have a chance of knowing who I am and getting Jennifer on my back...

**Or...**

Being stuck in the library every week and follow Robbie's instructions and read a hell of a load of books?

"I'm in homeroom 5-B." He looked up and stared at me. Why, oh _why_ did we both have to be in the same homeroom?!

"There is no 'Annie' in my homeroom." I fiddled with the ends of my hair nervously. I couldn't tell him my full name. I had a horrible feeling if I did, Jennifer would find out.

"I think...you need to look harder. I am there." He continued to stare into my face for –what felt like hours to me. He then shrugged to himself and wrote something down on a small form on a clipboard which was found on a desk by the chair.

"How many people are in the club so far Kai?" He looked up and smirked his usual smirk.

"Oh, it seems it'll be just us two."

* * *

I left the room in a daze. I would be in a club, alone with Kai Hiwatari for a whole year in school. This was officially the worst day at school in my life and I just hope to hell and back that Jennifer doesn't find out about today.

Today...

Was a music disaster.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
_Promise_

I really should not have come to school today.

I walked into my homeroom to be registered in for the day, and guess who was already there? You guessed it. Kai. It was ten past eight, he'd been here longer than he usually was, yeah sure. Probably only something like eight minutes longer but that is not expected of him. It was rare and I could tell he was looking for 'Annie' because I noticed his eyes glimpsing at me while I walked to my seat. I could tell that there was no recognition in his eyes.

I sat down and looked out the window. Jennifer would come in the room any minute, and I'm sure she would not be happy after what happened yesterday.

And I was right.

Jennifer strutted into the classroom and walked to her seat beside me. She hadn't realised Kai was actually in homeroom yet. She heaved a heavy sigh, and placed her bag the size of a purse onto the table. It wasn't as if it heavy. I carried a rucksack and you didn't see me complaining.

She decided on a different look today. Rather than having her hair bleached blonde – as it usually was, she changed it rather to a rust colour which complemented the two light blue star hair clips in her hair – which were a similar colour to her eyes. It went rather well together with her heart-shaped, tanned face complexion.

Jen turned in her seat to face me. Great, now I have to hear her complaining about how she had been '_fooled_'.

"He wasn't there!" Well, she didn't have to tell me that. I knew that already. "I went _up_ to that club and he never showed up! _Can_ you **believe** it?! I don't even _like_ that subject! I would have much rather joined the hairdressing club than that _blasted_ French! I just can't believe it never showed **up**! He talked about going to that club to **Tala** as well! I'm just so-argh!" Her fist slammed onto the table. Okay, I didn't think she'd be this angry. This made me hope even more that I wasn't found out. I was about to reply to her frustrated venting out when she suddenly had turned to face Kai's chair and she realised he was in class already.

"Kai! You're already here?! What a coincidence! You usually come in–". She glanced at the clock briefly. "Three more minutes!" She had risen from her seat and sat in the empty chair next to him.

The look on Kai's look was priceless. His face didn't show it, but I could tell from his eyes, the sheer disgust that Jennifer had sat next to him. How could Jen **not** take a hint?! He didn't want her anywhere **near** him!

"I'm looking for someone Jennifer." Her smile faded. Her demeanour turned cold and unforgiving. Yeah. I'll be dead.

"And what is her name Kai? I'll help you find her." A small smirk formed on his face. I didn't like that smirk. Would he actually tell Jennifer?! He must know Jennifer would bully Ann-me?! Oh snap!

"Her name? I call her Ann." Ann..._Ann_?! He has **nicknamed** me?! I can't see this going down well. Oh Lord, _why_ is it that picking a club at school causes so much hassle?! Does this happen in other schools?! Or is it just mine?! Probably just in my school knowing my luck.

A fake smile formed on Jennifer's face. I did not like that smile, it was unnerving. "Don't worry Kai. I promise that with my help you'll find her."

I knew that, that smile also had promised that, when he did. I would not be breathing.

What'll I do in physical education?!

-

"Hey Amy! Hurry up and get changed! I want to be grouped up with Kai!" Great. Absolutely great. I had forgotten about the gender mix in PE. And quite frankly I wish I hadn't come in now.

While I was changing into my P.E kit – which consisted of a plain white T-shirt, black jogging bottoms and plain black trainers. I heard Jen sigh. She was aggravated with me.

"Jen. Just go to Kai then. I'll be out as quick as possible, okay?" I heard her murmur a small 'suit yourself' and jogged out of the changing rooms to find her desired person.

Okay. Well, I can't exactly have my glasses on my face while I do sport, can I? After what had happened a couple of years back. I can't just break my third pair of glasses. We're tight on money as it is – blame the 'credit crunch'. I sighed while I rummaged through my bag for some contact lenses. I remembered to put them in my bag at the front, this morning. It's funny how when you start to wear them, you turn to depend on them more than the glasses.

I took off my glasses and placed the contacts in my eyes, blinking to get them in place. Great. What'll I do about the issue with Kai?! He'll find out who I am then, and Jennifer will kill me!

I walked over to the mirror near the entrance to the girls changing room and stared at myself. What should I do? Feign illness? Feign injury? Well, I couldn't exactly do it every week until the end of the year, could I? I was a good student. I would probably get away with it. The idea was tempting.

No.

I have to do this.

I'll just make sure I'm not near enough for him to notice me.

He won't notice me.

Right?

When is a shadow ever noticed?

I undone the plaits in my hair and ran my hand through, untangling the knots.

I had to do this.

After I sorted myself out I headed out of the changing rooms and walked down the corridor to the sports hall. Our school was well-established for our gym, sports hall and our swimming pool. In fact, our school isn't private, so we're lucky to even have half of the equipment here.

I poked my head around the door to the sports hall. Great! Badminton! And Kai is playing against Jennifer! At least she'll get him to keep his attention on her throughout the day.

I sat down on the bench at the opposite end of the sports hall to Kai. I put my head in my hands. Why did I get myself into this mess? It just had to be…well, **me**, didn't it? I kept thinking about yesterday. If only I had gone to a different club. I wouldn't be in this mess. Did all this mess happen because I didn't take my brothers advice and go to the science club? I guess I now understand the phrase: "Big brother knows best".

"Hey, you haven't got a partner either?" I looked up. Wait, did my heart just miss a beat?

Tala Ivanov is standing there, talking to me?! This hasn't happened before. He's looking right at me. W-what do I do?! He looked at me with a bored expression, waiting for my answer.

Oh that's right. He asked me a question.

I did a small nod, confirming that I didn't have a partner to play badminton with and he handed me his badminton racket, which I muttered a quiet, "thanks" for. He probably didn't hear me.

"There's an empty space over there, I'll just go get a racket for myself." He must have noticed my dazed look. Surely. I walked over to the empty space which was halfway down the sports hall.

You know, I really didn't care if Kai noticed 'Annie' now.

I was partnered with Tala.

When Tala came back, he stood behind the net ready to serve the shuttlecock. I felt my legs already like jelly. I'm accident prone. Would I be able to do this without making myself look like an idiot? For some reason I doubt luck would be on my side.

Tala served the shuttlecock and I kept my eye on it while it glided in the air over to my side on the right, my arm moved unconsciously and I hit to the other side. Wow. I had done it without thinking. Usually I have my glasses on my mind, trying to stop them from falling off my face. I didn't have to worry about them falling off my face. I know this sounds silly, but I really did feel like a completely different person. What, with my hair down and not wearing my glasses.

I smiled softly when I hit the shuttlecock back at him again. This felt so different and I loved it! I could do badminton all day if I was allowed. In fact, when it's another sports day, I may just come in! Well, Felix'll be proud when he hears that. It was one of the only subjects he liked because he had no homework from it-not like he ever done it anyway.

We had played for so long I hadn't realised it was nearing the end of the lesson already. Time really does fly in school! I never had believed it until now.

I looked over to my left while Tala went to get a different racket, he realised his racket was bent and that had been why he hadn't been doing as well as he hoped, I noticed a pair of violet eyes staring at me.

Kai's eyes.

Kai had noticed me.

Great! Just great! I should have known he would. I checked the time on my watch. We only had ten minutes until the end of the lesson. And some people had started to leave the sports all already. I glanced back over at Kai. He was walking towards me! Jennifer had gone to drop back all the equipment at the sports cupboard at the other side of the sports hall.

I looked over at Tala with a frantic look. He noticed my worry and sent me a questioning look. I took a small step back. I didn't want to confront Kai yet. Not after when Jennifer had promised him this morning. I gave a small nod in thanks to Tala and ran out of the sports hall as fast as I could to the girls changing rooms. Not even noticing the locket I had worn around my neck, had clattered on the floor behind me.

I grabbed all my clothes and went into a shower cubicle. No one used them. I weren't even sure how to put them on. But I knew I'd have to start using the cubicle to change, now that Jennifer'll keep an eye out for me.

I took out my contacts and placed my glasses on my face. I took out my brush from my bag and tied my hair up in two braids.

If I changed while having my braids done up, it'll mess up my hairstyle and look as though I may have done the class all the way through with it like that. I quickly got changed as fast as I could. I had to get out. It was break next and I just wanted to be alone this time. I needed to think things through.

-

While I walked out of the changing rooms, I noticed Kai still in his P.E kit, leaning against the wall, analysing all the girls walking out of the changing rooms. I turned to look away from him and in front of me. I had to make it look like I didn't care at all on what he was doing.

I walked past him and out of the building.

I always found that the cafeteria in my school was always overcrowded. There were just too many students and not enough space. When you tried to walk in, someone walked out and blocked your way.

As I sat down I felt sick and oddly enough, dizzy. I guess I weren't used to doing so much physical exercise.

I took out my lunch from my bag which I had made this morning, a ham and tomato sandwich and a small fruit salad. I usually made the exact same for Zachary, but I occasionally placed in a few biscuits and a packet of crisps. I always made sure he had some change with him, just in case he was still hungry, he could then get some school food. He probably saved it all up though and spent it when he went to his friend Julian's place. He always brought sweets home after his day there. They must have stopped off at the sweet shop down the road.

I opened up my sandwich box and picked up the sandwich. For some reason…it looked sloppier and less appealing than it usually looked.

Jennifer came over and sat next to me, a few of her other mates, Stacey and Dawn. I had never honestly liked them. I then suddenly happened to overhear some of her conversation. At a guess she must probably want my opinion in it as well.

"-talking to Kai after I left the changing rooms and d'you know what he said to me?! He found her! He found that bitch 'Ann'! And she's in my homeroom class!I don't even know who she is and she's trying to do the 'hard to get' façade?! Well I'll tell you now, if I find out who she is – she's gonna wish she never fancied him! Amy –" I looked up at Jennifer and attempt to look as though I was engrossed with what she was talking about. Jennifer continued. "Do you know anything about this girl called 'Ann'?! She's supposedly in our homeroom class but I've never heard of her before!"

I shook my head, I hated lying but I knew I had no choice in the matter now. If Jennifer found out – I knew I kept saying this but it was true, I would be in a whole lot of physical and mental pain. It was times like this I wished my brothers were back and could help me out of this situation. Robbie and Felix would know what to do.

"No, sorry Jennifer, I have no idea who she is." Jennifer rolled her eyes at me.

"You probably would have _some idea _if you didn't cower at the sight of another presence. It's just so, _pathetic_."

Yep, that's Jennifer for you. She didn't get her way because I 'have no idea'. She always acts like that to me when it happens. I'm pretty much used to it.

"No matter in all honesty. The bitch dropped her locket so I'm told by Kai. The conniving cow probably planned it, to make it seem as if it's her own _Cinderella_ story. Kai probably knows who it is right now and is on his way to find her."

I dropped the sandwich, which then had fallen back in the sandwich box.

He had my locket?

-

As I walked down to my next class, which happened to be Information Technology, I felt as though I could vaguely hear anything, all I could think of, was Kai had my locket. And he was bound to know who I was now. What if he had already shown Jennifer?! I'm sure she could instantaneously recognise it as mine! What if she then told him that it was mine?! Would he then tell her I was 'Ann'?! I leant on the wall for support, worrying weren't going to do anything about it. I just had to walk down the short distance down the corridor and I would be able to sit down, I'd plan how to get it back when I got there. But as I pushed myself off the wall I felt my legs give way and there was a sudden darkness clouding my vision.

-

I woke up to find myself on the small sofa in the first aid room. What had happened again? I looked around the room to notice the nurse look up from her paper work and notice I'm awake. She almost jumped off her seat and half ran over to me.

"How are you feeling Amy? You fainted twenty minutes ago. It seems you most likely fainted from stress. School can be hard and not to mention you're in your final year. Just take it easy, you know? Are you feeling light headed?" I had fainted? Throughout all my life me and my brother Felix had laughed at those people that had "faked" a faint, is this karma coming to bite me for it? I shook my head, but managed to muster up to ask politely for some water.

I guess that little event made me thirsty.

She handed me a plastic cup with the cool liquid inside. This had been in the fridge. My new found love was most definitely bottled evian water. As I downed the water in a few large gulps, the nurse came back to me with a few forms. I put down the cup and looked at her curiously. I had heard about her, Phoebe Wood. She came to the school at the end of last year and everyone exclaimed she was the best nurse we've had in the school. She cared more about the student's well-being. I can see where they were coming from.

"Amy, I went through your bag and found your mothers phone number. I called her and had told her about your fainting in the corridor. I think-for your health. It is best for you to go home." I nodded dull fully, how could I get my locket now?!

"But unfortunately, you're mother had said she was too ill to come and collect you. She told us she'd call up your younger brother to come and collect you." She scrunched up her face in disapproval. As if my mother was being ridiculous for getting my seven year old brother to collect me.

That may sound ridiculous to Phoebe, but my brother's school was just down the road and no longer than a ten minute walk. He had once walked to my school before to come with me to see an open exhibition, which had some of my artwork on the wall. He'd be fine to come and collect me.

After waiting fifteen minutes for my younger brother to come and collect me –gee it made him sound like an adult, a younger student came over to the nurse's office to say my brother was at the reception. I bid my goodbye to the kind, nurse Phoebe and met up with my brother to head home.

-

A shadow looms over the streets in the city, one that had been forgotten for years. The owner of the shadow happened to be walking away from one place near enough any sane person would dread. The thuds echoed on the pavement.

'_thud' 'thud' 'thud'_

His hair cascaded down to his shoulders. He hadn't had the luxury of cutting it for a few months because of his predicament. To him it was such a shame, that not only having his hair longer than he wanted it, he also hadn't been able to bleach it like he had done before he was sent to that place. He hated his natural dark mahogany colour hair. It just wasn't _him_. His sapphire eyes scanned the area. He needed a phone. Thankfully luck was on his side tonight.

Walking to a telephone booth a few blocks down, he forcefully opened the door and took the phone off the hook. Then taking out some spare change in his pocket, left over from what he had before he was sent to that blasted place. He slotted in the coins into the coin slot, and then dialled the well remembered number of one of his closest associates.

"There is someone I want you to collect from Overton High. We'll meet at the usual place, tomorrow. At four in the afternoon. Don't be late."


End file.
